


The Two Way Diary

by xiiBrokeniix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Bullied, #Bullying, #ChildAbuse, #Depressed, #DepressedDraco, #DepressedHarry, #Draco, #Drarry, #Loving, #SadDraco, #SadHarry, #Ship, #Suicidal, #SuicidalThoughts, #depression, #gay, #harry, #love, #suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiBrokeniix/pseuds/xiiBrokeniix
Summary: Harry receives a Diary from Dumbledore, when he writes in it he receives a reply from a surprising correspondent. Harry talks about his self-harm, alcohol and home issues.They start talking to each other anonymously talking about their issues.When he finds out who the person he has been talking to is will an unlikely friendship start? Or will it die just as soon as it started?Harry learns that Draco isn't the heartless blonde Slytherin he makes out to be, it's only a mask.Draco learns that Harry isn't the golden boy he thought he was and they soon find that their lives aren't so different after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry If this seems rushed, I was looking for a nice fanfiction to read and I couldn’t find one like this anywhere, I thought it might be a good idea and I’m trying to be original but Idk. I’m not a very good writer. I may not continue this unless I get requests because I’m kinda unconfident with my writing.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, places, names, spells or curses in this fanfiction, J.K Rowling owns all of these, the plot, however, is mine. 

Trigger Warnings: Self-harm, Swearing, Drug abuse, References to Child Abuse, Underage Drinking. 

 

 

 

August 30th 11:59 pm 

 

Thanks for the diary Dumbledore, just fucking what I needed, a sword would have been better use to me or a ticket out of this hellhole. 

 

When I was cooking dinner today I burnt the omelet. I deserved what my uncle did afterward, It was painful but I’ve gotten used to punishments like these. 

 

Hogwarts starts in 2 days, I’m not as excited as I usually am. I’m grateful that I can finally get out of this dump but, I won’t last an hour at Hogwarts without drinking. I kinda wish someone knew about what was happening at home, but I’m glad no one knows. If they knew they would think of me as a weakling. 

 

I’m not going to sleep today, I tried about half an hour earlier but as soon as I closed my eyes nightmares flooded them. I don’t know what I’m going to do, I’ll probably go for a walk or something. 

 

I feel so controlled by everyone. 

 

I haven’t self-harmed in a month but I’m afraid without the alcohol at Hogwarts I might have to turn to it to cope. 

 

 

 

August 31st

 

He was bad tonight, thank fuck I took a few hits of weed and was already out of it when he got home. The sick fuck beat me until blood stained every inch of my body. It didn’t hurt much but he left me looking awful. If he wasn’t drunk he would’ve hit a lot harder, I don’t know If I should count myself as lucky though, If he hit harder I might’ve died and that wouldn't be a bad thing. 

 

 

 

Harry woke up feeling the effects from yesterday kick in, he let out a gasp of pain as he stood from his bed. 

 

Harry grabbed his trunk that he packed a couple days before and dragged it down the stairs from his room catching a glimpse of his old cupboard. He missed how small it was, it made him secure and Vernon couldn’t beat him while he hid in there as he was too fat to fit. 

 

Harry stepped outside and looked around before spotting the taxi he had called for.

 

“Kings Cross please,” Harry said nicely with a wide smile as he climbed into the yellow vehicle. 

 

The car ride was uneventful until Harry reached his destination, he checked in his pockets and became aware that he had no money on him.

 

“Sir, I uh, misplaced my money,” Harry said terrified.

 

“What?! You stupid boy! I waste my petrol on you just so I can be scammed!? I don’t think so” 

 

The taxi driver angrily climbed out of the front seat and dragged Harry out by his collar. He pulled Harry close to his face, so close that Harry could smell his disgusting cigar breath. “Pay up!” he said again. 

 

Harry gulped and tried to get away but the man's grip on his shirt was too tight. 

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar blonde haired Slytherin appeared behind the man. 

 

“Heres 90 pounds, keep the change,” he said bluntly to the taxi driver with a cold look in his eyes. 

 

He let go of Harry’s shirt, dropping him to the ground. Harry let out a grunt of pain as he hit the hard concrete but he quickly got to his feet

 

An Awkward silence filled up the air around them before Harry spoke “Uh, thanks. I can pay you back later,” 

 

Draco looked up from his feet and looked coldly at the brown haired boy “No need to. Forget it.” he replied before hurrying off. Harry looked at his watch before realizing the time. He had about 10 minutes to get to Platform 9 ¾ Harry quickly gathered his things and rushed down the crowded station. 

 

The train ride was uneventful, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione who were flirting insanely, he didn’t know why they still tried to deny they had feelings for each other when It was so obvious. 

 

Harry found himself wondering about Draco, he wondered why he helped him, why he didn’t insult him and most importantly why he wasn’t sitting with his friends. He was on the end cubicle sitting alone looking depressed as fuck. 

 

Harry shook his head, it was unwise to get caught up with Malfoy, he just had to focus on surviving without the booze. He had packed a few bottles but they were sure to go down rather quickly. 

 

As soon as the train stopped Harry rushed off to his room. He needed alone time to drink. Harry pulled out his strongest Rum and gulped it all down. 

 

Harry grabbed out his diary confused because it was glowing bright blue and he found an unexpected entry in it. 

 

 

 

September 1st 8:45 am

 

I should’ve been suspicious when Dumbledore gave me this Diary, he knows I am not the type to write about my feelings so I found it confusing when he gave this to me. I had no idea this was a 2 way diary. 

I saw it on my dresser flashing blue, I guess that means someone has wrote in it? 

Who are you? I have my suspicions about who you are but I’m not sure. Your life doesn’t sound very great. Maybe we could talk about it in the future, oddly enough your life sounds some-what like mine. 

I understand if you don’t want to reveal your identity because I don’t really want to reveal mine. 

Maybe we could be secret friends, I’m from Slytherin, how about you? 

I was hoping we could let the other person know the first letter of our names, we can use that to communicate until we are comfortable enough to use our real names. 

-D 

 

 

 

Harry felt a smile grow on his lips, well, this was starting to get interesting wasn’t it. 

 

Finally he could talk to someone about his life without them judging him because they had no idea who the fuck he was. 

 

 

-END OF CHAPTER 

Hope you guys liked this I probably won’t add more though D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this was good, I got a lot of support for my first chapter and that makes me feel amazing! :D I feel like this one is worse though, I hope you guys enjoy anyway, c: Please comment and Kudo to encourage me to write more, I'm still very self-conscious.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, places, names, spells or curses in this fanfiction, J.K Rowling owns all of these, the plot, however, is mine. 

Trigger Warnings: Self-harm, Swearing, Drug abuse, References to Child Abuse, Underage Drinking/Smoking.

 

 

Harry fell asleep before he could answer the diary and he awoke with a horrible hangover. He fumbled around for his quill and started to write. 

 

 

September 2nd 7:49 am

That sounds nice, to be honest, I don’t really have any friends. Well, I have 2 but they are more interested in each other than me. 

I’m sorry I couldn’t answer yesterday I was going to but I blacked out. I’m not sure If It was from the alcohol or the lack of sleep.

What did you mean by my life sounded like yours? 

Oh, Slytherin. That’s nice, I used to have a crush who was in Slytherin but I don’t think he thought of me like that. I’m from Gryffindor. 

I’m a male just so you know. 

I have to get ready for classes now, I look like shit. Just a few glamor spells here and there and no one will notice though. Haha. 

-Talk later, H. 

 

 

  
Draco caught a glimpse of his bright blue diary, he was about to open it but then he saw the time. 

 

“Shit,” he thought to himself.

 

He didn’t want to be late for potions. Potions were his absolute favorite class, maybe because Snape was very biased and never took points away from Slytherins and it was very amusing to see Gryffindors lose points. 

 

Draco sighed, putting his books into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder and walking out the door.

 

Thoughts started to flood Draco’s mind as he walked down the corridors, suddenly he was pulled out of his negative thoughts when he bumped into someone. Draco groaned inwardly at his luck, it was Harry Potter, the fucking savior. 

 

“Watch yourself, Potter” Draco spat, as he quickly got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his robes.

 

Draco was expecting an insult in return but he was only greeted by silence.

 

Draco started to worry when Harry hadn’t stood up yet and he was about to offer him a hand, but he caught himself before he did.

 

Draco stood there for another 5 minutes before he heard Harry cough and stand up slowly.

 

“Are you sick?” Draco said in the rudest tone he could, stepping back. 

 

“No I’m not Malfoy, and even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you” Harry rudely spat back before hurrying off to Potions class. 

 

Draco watched Harry walk away, he had lost his usual confident walk. Harry always looked so put together at school and it was more than a little rattling to see him any other way.

 

Draco suddenly felt the urge coming on to smoke, he had started when he was 13 but the urges had become more frequent this year. 

 

Draco looked both ways, checking no one was nearby and when he was sure the coast was clear he pulled out a cigarette, pressing it to his lips and quietly whispering the fire spell “Incendio” 

 

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of smoke. Draco felt so much better and the stress started to vanish from his system with each breath he took.

 

Draco finished his cigarette then threw it onto the floor, stomping it out. 

 

He brushed the evidence of smoke off his robe then made his way to Potions.

 

Once Draco reached his class, he opened the door with caution, only half of the class were inside, and he realized he was early. Draco peered around the room, taking his seat furthest away from the rest of the class.

 

Once the rest of the class joined, Snape began to speak “Ah, Now all of you have so kindly joined us, let’s get started, shall we? First, let’s put you into pairs” he said slowly in his monotone voice and pointed towards the pairs

 

“Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas!”

 

“Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson!”

 

“Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy!”

 

Draco and Harry made eye contact before Harry walked over to the table Draco was sitting at. While Snape was telling him what to do next. 

 

Draco let out a sigh of annoyance once Harry sat down and Harry shot him a glare “Look, It’s not like I’m happy about this either, but we just have to live with it” 

 

“I’m not helping you pass Potions, you’re just going to live off my work. You're useless at this” Draco replied coldly. 

 

“Malfoy, please. I’m already failing. I’m trying my best” Harry said as he looked at his feet, not daring to look up at Draco’s smug face.

 

“Fine, Potter” Just go get the ingredients. 

 

Harry nodded, and looked down at the textbook in front of them, before heading off and grabbing the things. 

 

Draco sat there his arms crossed waiting for Harry to hurry up. 

 

Harry half smiled as he returned throwing the stuff into the table. “I got the things” 

 

“I can see that,” Malfoy said shaking his head “Okay whatever let’s just finish this”

 

About half an hour into brewing the potion ‘Colin Creevey’ came over to Harry.

 

“H-Hi Harry. Woah it's actually you. Can I get a picture with you?” the boy said stuttering with amazement.

 

“A picture?” Harry asked confused. 

 

“To prove I’ve met you,” Colin said giving Harry a wide smile. 

 

“I uh, maybe another time,” Harry said gesturing to his cauldron “I’m a bit busy, sorry.” 

 

Colin made a sad expression before shaking it off and smiling again “Okay” he said as he skipped off. 

 

Once Colin left Draco glared over at Harry “Enjoy that, Potter?” he scoffed.

 

Harry turned to Draco, shaking his head “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy the fame Potter” Draco sneered “Everyone loves you, you're the perfect Golden Boy, your life's fucking fantastic.”

 

“My life isn’t fantastic,” Harry said, protesting. 

 

“Whatever Potter” Draco snapped “I don’t care” he replied putting his hand up to shush Harry. 

 

Harry sighed, bringing his arm up to turn the textbook page but he accidentally spilled some purple liquid onto Draco’s robes.

 

Draco let out a groan “You idiot” he spat, 

 

“Malfoy, I didn’t mean to-” Draco shushed him before he could finish 

 

“Ugh, Whatever” Draco said, grabbing his books and shoving them into his bag, before heading to the door. 

 

“What about the assignment?” Harry asked a slight whine to his voice.

 

Draco shot him a glare “If you can’t do it yourself, just fail it.” 

 

Draco hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and splashed some water on his robes. Ugh, Draco inwardly groaned, this wasn’t working. He brought his wand towards the stain and whispered a cleaning charm “Scourgify” 

 

“Woah” he muttered, he was surprised it had worked because this was his first time trying it.

 

Draco looked at the time, he still had about 20 minutes until his next class. Draco wondered what he would spend his free time with and he finally settled with some flying practice.

 

He lit himself another cigarette as he walked down the corridors to the Slytherin common room. 

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” a familiar voice behind him said. Draco gulped, he could tell who that voice belonged to from a mile away, it was Professor Snape.

 

“Why on earth did I look up from my book to find you not in my classroom?” 

 

Draco turned around slowly hiding his cigarette behind his back “Uh, Potter spilled some Potion on me and I was cleaning myself up, I was just heading back”

 

“Ah, only a few faults in your story, you look all cleaned up to me and you're going the opposite way from my classroom” 

 

Draco gulped usually Snape would just let him do whatever he wanted. 

 

“But sir, I swear he did spill it on me” 

 

Snape nodded his head “I’m sure he did, that’s why I saw purple liquid under your desk where you two were working. But I’m also sure that you were trying to ditch because if you weren’t you would be in my class right now as you are already clean”

 

“Sir…”

 

“I’m afraid I have no choice to put you both in detention. You for attempting to ditch and Potter for wasting ingredients” 

 

Snape caught eye of smoke coming out of Draco’s back “accio cigarette” Snape shook his head “No under-age smoking. You know not to do this, I should take away points for this, but instead I’ll let you off with a warning. Now head to class Mr. Malfoy” 

 

“Yes sir,” Draco said as he walked slowly back to Potions, so slowly in fact that by the time he got there the bell rang. 

 

A smile played on Draco's lips, and he walked back to the Slytherin common room opening the blue diary and reading the entry. 

 

 

END OF CHAPTER :P


End file.
